Please come home for Valentine's Day
by EllaBieber20
Summary: this will be a two-shot basically Troy goes on a bussiness trip, will he come home for valentine's day and make Cody his son happy TxG!
1. Chapter 1

**Please Come Home for Valentine's Day.**

This is just a little thing I had in my head for a while and I thought I'd write it now.

Gabriella stared at the phone just hoping it would ring switching her 2 year old son Cody from her left side to her right side carefully as to not wake him up it was 11pm on Friday 12th February that Sunday it was valentine's day and her boyfriend of 8 years was away on a business trip and he was supposed to be home by now she stared for a final 2 minutes until it rang and she grasped the phone quickly and answered it

"Troy?" Gabriella asked

"Shar" Sharpay replied on the other end "so he hasn't called then?"

"No, so get off the phone just in case he does" Gabriella said, hanging up then ascending the stairs to put Cody to bed.

At 11:59pm Gabriella had given up of waiting and slowly fell asleep herself.

Cody woke up at 6am the next morning crying, Gabriella got out of bed and saw to her crying son, she changed his diaper then set him downstairs in his highchair for breakfast.

After breakfast which Gabriella had Strawberry pop tarts and Cody has lucky charms cereal she set him down in the living room with his toys as she watched the news for anything about Troy's flight, saying it landed fine and on-time.

"Mommy?" Cody asked

"Yeah, sweetie?" Gabriella asked crouching down to Cody's level

"When is Daddy home?" Cody asked innocently one of his features that stood out the most where his bright blue eyes among his lightly tanned skin he got from his mother and his dirty blonde hair from his father and his face complexion off his mother he was a perfect mix of both of them and with his shining eyes looking up at her she almost broke down but she calmed herself.

"Cody, Daddy will be home soon and when he does come home i want you to give him a big hug and kisses okay?" Gabriella asked

"Okay Mommy, look i drew a picture of us" Cody said holding up a piece of paper with figures on it two tall figures a smaller on and a even smaller one is one of the tall figures arms

"It's Gorgeous Cody" Gabriella said smiling at her son

"That's Daddy' he said pointing to the tallest figure 'that's you' he said pointing to the still tall figure just a little smaller than Troy 'your holding my little brother or sister i have not thought yet' Cody said struggling a little bit 'and that me with a big smile on my face i happy cause i bigger brother" Cody said proud for saying a whole sentence about his picture.

"Cody, it's beautiful, do you want a little brother or sister?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, i want a brother who pwlays trucks with mwe and Daddy" Cody said hoping he would get an answer of a brother soon

"Well when Daddy gets home you can ask him okay sweetie?" Gabriella asked as she switched the Tv off

"Okay Mommy, I'm sleepy" Cody said leaving his picture on the plastic table he drew it on.

"Well how about i make you some lunch and then we can have a little sleep okay?" Gabriella asked as Cody sat himself down at his table and look at his favourite Penguin book.

"Cody what is this letter" Gabriella asked pointing to the letter S

"can i do the song from Jolly Phonics?" Cody asked (search Jolly Phonics Phase two on youtube it's good for childrens development)

"Go on cody"

"The Snake is in the grass

The snake is it the grass

S,S,S

The snake is in the grass" Cody smiled as he finished (btw remember it is like young alphabet so like A sounds like Ah)

"Great Cody, right so after you have eaten your sandwiches we can go asleep okay?" Gabriella asked cutting his sandwiches into triangles

"Yes Mommy" Cody said rubbing his tired eyes

1pm

After Cody had eaten his lunch, Gabriella set Cody down for his sleep, and she sat downstairs and watched the news again.

1:30pm

Gabriella must've feel asleep because she woke up to Cody screaming Mommy all over the house, she practically ran up the stairs into her Son's bedroom to find he was screaming at a fly.

"Cody i thought something terrible happened" Gabriella said hugging Cody tightly to her body

"It was horrible Mommy it was flying around my head it was so scary" Cody said sobbing

"It's alright Cody it's gone" Gabriella said lifting him up and grabbing a blanket out of the drawer just incase he fell asleep downstairs

2pm

Cody fell asleep on Gabriella as she stroked his hair and cheek.

"Please come home soon Troy" Gabriella whispered to no-one and closed her eyes briefly

Later on in the day once Cody had woken up, Gabriella cleaned up in the Kitchen and cleaned the tables and worktops, she just hoped that Troy would be home for Valentine's day so the three of them could spend the day together their little family.

7pm

"Cody, Dinner time then Bath time then it's bedtime okay?" Gabriella asked knowing Cody loved bathtime

"Daddy bath me tonight?" Cody asked hoping the answer was a yes

"No, Not tonight buddy, but when you have a bath on Monday Daddy can bath you then okay?" Gabriella asked setting a plate of food in front of Cody

"Okay, Thank You Mommy" Cody said while picking up his plastic fork

Bathtime 7:22pm

"Splishy Splashy" Cody shouted flapping his arms around

"Cody stop please, your getting Mommy all wet" Gabriella asked

"Sorry Mommy" Cody said kissing his hand then blowing it

Bedtime 7:45pm

"Night Night Mommy" Cody said as he got tucked in

"Night Cody" Gabriella kissed his forehead and left the room not before hearing Cody say 'i wish Daddy gave me a goodnight kiss'. Hearing Cody say that made her heart wrench if only Troy knew how much Cody missed him even if he didn't show it, she walked downstairs into the kitchen and her eyes cast over to the picture on the fridge, she smile at his attempt to copy his name he got the C the O and the D fine but the Y was a tricky one.

Sunday 14th February 5:58am

Doorbell Rings

"Sharpay, if you are calling at my house at 6am i am going to hit you so ha—TROY" Gabriella said opening the door to her boyfriend of the past 8 years

"Yes, it's me' he said handing her a dozen red roses 'Happy Valentine's Day"

"Thank You so much, but your so dead, as soon as Cody wakes up and is out i am going to hit you so hard you wish you never came home, why didn't you call, Cody said just under a few hours ago 'i wish daddy would give me a goodnight kiss'" Gabriella said tears falling out of her eyes as she stared into those same eyes that her son had.

"Mommy" Cody shouted down

"I'll be right back" Gabriella said

"I'm coming" Troy said quietly

"Cody i have someone to see you" Gabriella said

"Who is it?" Cody asked anxious

"Come in" Gabriella said as Troy came in

"DADDY i want my good morning kiss" Cody said as Troy picked him up and hugged him so hard it's like it made up for the week he was away.

"I missed you so much Cody, you and mommy" Troy said kissing his forehead

"Mommy missed you she nearly cried" Cody said

"Cody what do you want to ask Daddy" Gabriella said

"Oh Yeah.. Daddy will i ever get a little brother, like are you and mommy gonna buy one later?" Cody asked

"Maybe Buddy, one day you will be a big brother i can promise you that" Troy said setting him down in the living room

"You came home for Valentine's day, that's all i wanted but where were you?" Gabriella asked

"Setting uo our plans for tonight" Troy said before going upstairs to sleep for a bit.

Well it's gonna be a two-shot because i can't stay awake any longer and i ahve a few more pages on ideas so yeah, also if you read AOB i apologiose for my lack of updates it is stupid college and assignments, tasks, placements i mean i have failed one assignment i have to upgrade it and fast so i will get part 2 of this soon and then start on AOB

Any questions PM me


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Come Home for Valentine's Day.**

**He he, It's the 14****th**** February and it is exactly 4:49pm**

**While starting wonder what time I will finish!**

At 4:50pm Troy was dressed in his black dress pants and white shirt with a black jacket he has his black shoes on nicely cleaned, Gabriella was dropping Cody of at Sharpay's before getting dressed at Shar's in the Black sequin Dress Troy has bought for her, which she did not what to accept since she saw the price tag $250.00, but Troy insisted anything for her.

"Gabriella it 5pm your table is booked at 5:15pm hurry up" Sharpay said as Gabriella straightened her Damp hair

"Shar Troy isn't here yet plus it is 10 minute walk from here about a 5 minute drive so just calm down" Gabriella said clasping the sliver T necklace around her neck she was surprised after all those years it was still intact

"Okay finally your done" Sharpay said picking Cody up off the floor

"Mommy?" Cody said holding out his arms

Gabriella went to take Cody but Sharpay held him back "You can't hold him you'll crease your dress" Sharpay said trying to calm down a sobbing Cody

"Sharpay he is my son, he is 2 years old he needs a mother and fathers care pass him to me i don't care if I messed up my entire life I'd give my life for Cody" Gabriella said taking Cody off Sharpay and cradling him just as the doorbell went off

Sharpay went and opened the door looking seriously guilty

"Hi Troy" Sharpay said opening the door wider for him

"What's up Sharpie" Troy said using his nick-name for her from High School

"I did something rather awful to Gabriella and Cody" Sharpay said moving to go upstairs

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Troy asked then he heard the faint cries of Cody and he sprinted upstairs

"DADDY" Cody cried as he saw Troy come through the spare bedroom door

"Come here Buddy" Troy said as he picked up Cody and held him as close to his body as possible

Cody calmed down under his fathers and his sobs turned into sniffles as he clung to his father

"Well it looks as though we are settling for a family dinner instead of going out" Troy said as he tried to pass Cody to Gabriella who wouldn't let go

"My mom can always look after Cody come on we have 15 minutes just about to get to my moms and the restaurant and my mom lives around the corner from Italian Heaven to we will be fine" Gabriella said holding onto the now sleeping Cody.

*At Italian Heaven*

"Hello, I am Bella, and i will be your waitress today can i get you any drinks?" Bella asked

"I'll have an iced tea" Troy said

"Just a iced water please" Gabriella said

"Nothing Alcoholic tonight Miss Montez?" Troy asked

"It's a Sunday my turn to look after Cody" Gabriella said remembering there days Gabriella had Monday, Wednesday and Sunday, Troy had Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday and they both did Fridays

"Well that's true I'm not in the mood for anything alcoholic tonight either" Troy said moving around the corner booth the two of them had.

Bella came back with their drinks not long after and they sat in content silence discussing what to order for their starters they both settled for the Melon, with a strawberry sorbet Gabriella's favourite Troy knew

After their starters arrived they were already thinking about their mains which they both ordered medium rare steak with chips and garden peas.

"So Troy you knew I was going to order Melon and sorbet as soon as you opened that menu right?" Gabriella asked

"Yes, it's your favourite starter" Troy said reaching over to caress her cheek

Gabriella leaned into his touch and that made Troy smile the way she reacted under his touch

"Are you finished with your plates?" Bella asked

This caught Troy and Gabriella of guard and Troy pulled his arm back a bit too fast spilling the iced water all over Gabriella she stood up in shock and ran towards the bathroom almost crying.

"Oh God, i am so sorry anything i can do to help?" Bella asked

"Mind this table 2 minutes i'll be back" Troy said before running out the restaurant and round the corner to Gabriella's mom's house

*2 minutes Later*

Troy ran into the ladies room toilets and went to the end cubicle where he knew Gabriella would be but he knocked anyway and he knocked Gabriella knew it was Troy and pulled him in and locked it again though no-one would come

"I brought you a new dress from your old house i always have a back up this one was cheaper this one was only $200 so it's not as valuable" Troy said#

"Troy! Thank you so much i think it was Bella's fault" Gabriella said changing clothes

"I am truly sorry Briella I am" Troy said looking at her sincerely

"It's okay Troy" Gabriela said smiling up at him

*10pm at Gabriella's Mom's*

"I'm going to go and get Cody from his room I'll be 3 seconds tops okay?" Gabriella said kissing Troy on the cheek

"Sure, I'll talk with your mom" Troy said sitting down

"So' Maria started ' when are you going to ask my Daughter to marry you?" Maria asked curious

Troy looked over his shoulder to make sure Gabriella wasn't in earshot

"I was hoping to do it later tonight around about 11ish" Troy said smiling knowing that that square box holding the $1,852,900 engagement ring was sitting nicely in his dress pants *don't think to largely about the price in this story Troy is very very wealthy =]*

"Perfect proposal on Valentine's day it's great" Maria said as Gabriella came down the stairs but did not hear

"So what was the talking about?" Gabriella asked curious as Cody awoke

"Stuff" Troy bluntly answered

"Fun" Gabriella replied

"Daddy!" Cody said once he had awoken properly

"Come here bud" Troy said holding out his arms as Cody got off Gabriella's lap and ran over to Troy who picked him up

"Daddy did you and mommy buys me a little brother or sister?" Cody asked looking up at Troy

"Err... did we?" Troy asked just as Gabriella said

"Yes we did Cody" Gabriella said

Troy put Cody down who ran over to Maria and Troy walked over to Gabriella and said "Are You?" and Gabriella replied smiling and saying "Yes 3 Weeks Today"


End file.
